1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an X-ray imaging apparatus, and more particularly to an X-ray imaging apparatus configured to generate an X-ray image by transmitting X-rays to a breast of a human.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-ray imaging apparatuses are devices that irradiate an object (e.g. patient) with X-rays and acquire an image of the interior of the object using X-rays passing through the object. X-ray transmittance varies according to properties of materials constituting the object, and thus, an internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting the intensity of X-rays having passed through the object.
An X-ray imaging technique to image the breast of a human body is referred to as mammography. Since mammary gland tissues and fat tissues grow in the breast in a different way than in other parts of the human body, X-ray imaging is performed in a state in which the breast disposed between an X-ray tube and an X-ray detector is compressed by a compression paddle so as to obtain an accurate and clear X-ray image of an inner structure of the breast.
In order to perform mammography, posture maintenance of a patient under the condition that the breast is compressed by the compression paddle is of importance to acquisition of a high-quality X-ray image of the breast. However, the maintenance of a requisite posture may cause patient pain and also increase the workload of a radiologist who guides the patient posture.